24 histoires qui changent l'Histoire
by starck29
Summary: 24 relations, 24 jours, vous avez compris le principe Allons bousculer tous ensemble les 8 saisons de GoT et gommer les quelques erreurs des showrunners, parce qu'on brûle pas les fillettes. Plongez dans une nouvelle version de Game of Thrones (ou A Song fo Ice and Fire si vous préférez) et voyons tous ensemble ce que ces relations vont changer pour nos héros favoris, ou honnis.
1. La rédemption d'Arya

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners._

_Note d'Auteur : __Ce calendrier de l'avent est le fruit d'une collaboration avec Almayen et Angelica R. Nous avons les 24 même couples dans le même ordre, du plus canon au plus ... farfelus, et nous sommes tout les trois partis dans des directions relativement (c'est un euphémisme) différentes. Je suis pour ma part resté proche de l'univers de base, mais j'ai modifié beaucoup de choses dans le canon, et pour coller aux couples, les chapitres ne sont pas écrits dans l'ordre (difficile de placer un couple avec Ned après un couple avec Arya en restant dans l'ordre chronologique. C'est une gymnastique à écrire, et je pense qu'à lire ce le sera aussi. Et ... j'ai fait une note d'auteur de 3 kilomètres mdr. Bref, je vous laisse avec ce premier couple, à demain et bonne lecture ! (et non ce n'est pas parce que ce premier chapitre est un épilogue que vous saurez qui finit roi et de combien de couronnes)  
_

**Chapitre 1 : La rédemption d'Arya**

Gendry se trouvait sur les quais d'Accalmie, face à la mer, en compagnie d'Arya. Il n'avait pas voulu de la suzeraineté des Terres de l'Orage et avait fait le choix de la laisser entre les mains de Lady Shireen et de Ser Davos. Après la mort de Cersei et de Daenerys Targaryen, il avait récupéré sa louve détruite. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait … Meryn Trant, les Frey, Petyr Baelish, Jaime et Cersei Lannister, elle les avait tués, tous. Elle avait vengé sa famille, mais à quel prix ? Son âme était brisée désormais, en miettes, comme son cœur.

La première fois qu'il l'avait demandée en mariage, elle l'avait rejeté. Lui était Lord d'Accalmie encore, et elle … elle venait de tuer Cersei en prenant l'apparence de son frère jumeau et amant. Ils n'étaient plus ceux qu'ils étaient lorsqu'ils avaient quittés Port-Réal et traversés le Conflans. Elle avait également perdue tout ces repères : son père, Tywin Lannister, Lord Beric Dondarrion et Sandor Clegane. Tout ceux qui l'avaient prise sous son aile, qui avaient été une figure paternelle pour elle, en quelque sorte, étaient morts. Et sa famille était brisée désormais : Sansa était la Lady de Winterfell, Rickon avait épousé Shireen Baratheon et s'était établi à Peyredragon, Bran et Robb étaient morts. Le premier face aux spectres et le second aux Jumeaux lors des terribles Noces Pourpres.

\- Gendry, l'appela une voix féminine derrière lui

Il se retourna, c'était elle. Sa louve.

\- Tu m'as fait peur Arya, dit-il alors qu'elle regardait la mer elle aussi

\- Le bateau est presque prêt. On pourra partir demain à l'aube.

\- Et tout abandonner pour vivre uniquement pour nous, compléta le bâtard de Robert

\- Oui.

Elle était une miraculée de la Dévastation de Port-Réal. C'était Tyrion qui l'avait trouvée inconsciente dans les sous-sols du Donjon rouge, non loin du corps de sa sœur. Il l'avait aidée à sortir de là et l'avait mise en sécurité, tandis que leur nouvelle et éphémère reine prononçait son impitoyable discours. Il l'avait emmenée à Accalmie suite à la mort de la reine et avait veillé sur elle. Ces blessures physiques avaient mis du temps à guérir, mais le plus long avait été son esprit.

\- Tu as dit au-revoir à ta famille ?

\- Oui, le jour où j'ai quitté Winterfell il y a huit ans. Depuis, elle n'existe plus.

Peu d'hommes auraient compris ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais le jeune homme si. Ce jour-là, les Stark avaient pris des chemins radicalement différents et ne se comprenaient plus. Alors, ils allaient tous fonder leur propre meute, loin des autres. C'était un adieux , car même si ils revenaient à Westeros, ils reviendraient probablement à Accalmie. Pas dans le Nord, ni à Peyredragon ou à Durlieu.

\- Merci Gendry.


	2. Être heureux

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners._

_Note d'Auteur : __Et voilà le deuxième jour de ce calendrier de l'avent, avec un deuxième épilogue plein d'espoir, parce oui c'est possible d'être joyeux dans GoT. Je vous fais pas une note d'auteur aussi longue que celle de hier, vous savez ou est le bouton review et bonne lecture ;)_

**Chapitre 2 : Être heureux ?**

Ils avaient vu leur reine tomber, lors de la dévastation de Port-Réal. Elle avait détruite toute une ville innocente, dans le but de tuer une unique personne. Daenerys du Typhon, celle qui les avaient libérés de leurs chaînes, était morte dans cette bataille. Non pas physiquement, mais psychologiquement. Elle avait cédé à la folie, suite à la mort de Ser Jorah et à celles de Rhaegal et Viseryon. Le premier l'avait défendue au péril de sa vie contre les marcheurs blancs, et les dragons étaient morts lors de l'attaque surprise de la flotte Greyjoy dans la baie de Peyredragon.

Lorsque la ville avait été réduite en cendre, personne n'avait osé s'interposer, personne. Qui aurait put le faire ? Eux ? Tyrion ? Varys ? Le Nord qui avait refusé de les suivre à Port-Réal, rompant ainsi leur serment ? Ou bien encore Yara Greyjoy ou les aspics des sables ? Personne n'avait osé, parce que personne ne savait qui serait digne de prendre sa place sur le trône. Et aussi parce qu'ils étaient tous impuissants face à elle, face à sa haine et à sa puissance. Son basculement avait rapide, trop pour qu'ils ne le voit venir.

Prenant l'un des bateaux de la flotte des îles de fer, avec l'accord de Yara, Ver Gris et Missandei firent le choix de quitter Westeros pour aller se réfugier sur l'île de Naath, en paix. Ils avaient vu assez de guerre, et celle-ci serait la dernière. Quelques immaculés avaient fait le choix de le suivre, les autres souhaitant rester auprès de leur reine. C'était une chose que leur commandant comprenait parfaitement, lui aussi était loyal à la targaryenne, mais elle était morte.

\- Avons-nous fait le bon choix, Ver Gris ? lui demanda sa compagne inquiète

\- Ce n'est pas notre royaume, Missandei, et encore moins notre guerre. Ce trône les as tous corrompus, rendus fous. À Astapor, j'ai entendu avec les maîtres des histoires sur les souverains de ce qu'ils appelaient le trône de fer. Aegon IV, Aérys II, Joffrey Ier, Cersei Ière et maintenant notre reine.

\- Oui, mais …

\- Oublie, lui dit-il, il n'y a que nous désormais. Nous et eux, dit-il en désignant les quelques soldats qui les avaient accompagnés

Elle se lova dans ses bras et ferma les yeux, profitant de l'instant présent. Leur avenir s'annonçait lumineux désormais, loin de cette terre maudite.


	3. Pyk

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners._

_Note d'Auteur : __Troisième couple de ce calendrier, qui va vous faire faire un petit bond dans le passé (vraiment tout petit). Je dois avouer avoir beaucoup galéré pour ce couple, et au final je me suis dit que le traiter par son absence, dans une sorte de logique inversée, était quelque chose qui pouvait rendre pas mal, à cous de juger. ^^ Désolé si vous auriez préféré qu'il soit totalement au premier plan, bonne lecture et à demain !  
_

**Chapitre 3 : Pyk**

La bataille faisait rage sur les murailles de Pyk, capitale des îles de fer, récemment révoltées contre la Couronne. Leurs machines de siège avaient éventrés les murailles du château, et déjà les premiers hommes s'y engouffraient, menés par Lord Jorah Mormont et Thoros de Myr. Jory combattait vaillamment aux côtés de son seigneur, Lord Stark, sur la plage en contrebas de la forteresse. Ils avaient attaqués à l'aube, soutenus par la flotte de Lord Stannis. Lui et Ned étaient les deux seuls grands seigneurs à avoir répondus à l'appel de leur roi contre Balon Greyjoy. Même Renly Baratheon avait refusé de bouger, ou à défaut, d'ordonner à ses seigneurs de le faire, alors qu'il détenait l'une des plus grandes puissances des Sept Couronnes. Les forces nordiennes progressèrent jusqu'à l'une des portes du château, repoussant les fer-nés toujours plus nombreux. À leurs côtés se trouvait Ser Barristan Selmy, le commandant de la garde royale. Une fois les portes prises, et maintenues ouvertes par Lord Jorah et Ser Davos, depuis les murailles, l'armée du Nord entra et fit jonction avec l'armée royale. Ils prirent rapidement le contrôle des lieux, tandis que la flotte de Lord Stannis anéantissait la contre-attaque d'Euron Greyjoy. Ce dernier coula avec son navire, et même si son cadavre ne fut jamais repêché, il fut déclaré mort par les loyalistes.

Après la reddition de l'ex roi des îles de fer, un gigantesque tournoi fut organisé à Port-Lannis pour fêter la victoire. Ned s'y était arrêté, voyant que les chevaliers et seigneurs de son ban souhaitaient ardemment y participer. Cela le peinait de devoir repousser ces retrouvailles avec Cat et ses enfants, mais il voulait conserver le respect de ses vassaux. Et lui aussi cela lui ferait du bien d'assister à quelques joutes. Le premier jour, plus de la moitié des combattants furent éliminés. Il ne restait plus que Ser Jaime, Lord Jorah, Ser Barristan, Jory, Ser Boros Blount et une douzaine d'autres noms que Ned avait oublié. Après les derniers affrontements du lendemain viendrait la mêlée et le tir à l'arc. Robert ne participerait qu'à la deuxième épreuve, trop peu patient pour apprendre à se servir d'un arc et trop … engraissé ? Oui, engraissé, pour monter encore à cheval. Ned avait particulièrement hâte de rentrer à Winterfell, non pas que le tournoi l'ennuyait, mais sa famille lui manquait. Jon, Robb et Sansa. Et Cat, qui était enceinte de leur troisième enfant.

Jory vint s'installer à côté de lui dans l'une des loges, le sortant de ces pensées.

\- Défait par Ser Jaime Lannister ?

\- Sans grande surprise, répondit avec amertume son garde du corps.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'un combat.

\- Sur qui pariez-vous, Lord Stark ? lui demanda Lord Omble, assis à ces côtés

\- Difficile Jon, difficile.

\- Ser Jaime va gagner, lui dit Maege Mormont, c'est l'évidence même.

\- On ne soutient même pas sa famille Lady Mormont ? demanda Lord Karstark

\- Il est faible, incapable. Notre île est au bord de la ruine à cause de lui.

\- N'en soyez pas si certaine Maege, lui dit Ned en souriant, les femmes peuvent-être la faille de beaucoup d'hommes, mais également leur force. Qui plus est, c'est seulement leurs compétences martiales qui sont mises à l'épreuve aujourd''hui.

\- Il affronte le Régicide, que voulez-vous qu'il se passe ?

\- Vous verrez ma chère, vous verrez bien.


	4. Apprendre des autres

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners._

_Note d'Auteur : __Quatrième couple de ce calendrier et un saut de puce vers le futur. Pour ce couple, qui est honnêtement le plus abouti de la saga à mon sens, même si ce n'est pas mon préféré (GENDRYA FOREVER POWER !). Il met du temps à se construire, alors encore une fois c'est un couple où les personnages ne sont pas ensemble à proprement parler, mais ça aura lieu dans le futur (fait être pire que Ramsay Bolton pour casser ce couple là). J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que mon choix de traiter ces personnages avant leur mise en couple officielle (car on savait tous en voyant la série qu'ils finiraient ensemble) vous plaira, et bonne lecture.  
_

_PS : Les évènements auxquels je fais référence dans ce chapitre sont ceux du conflit connu sous le nom de Danse des Dragons, qui s'étala entre 129 et 132 après la Conquête d'Aegon._

**Chapitre 4 : Apprendre des autres**

La bibliothèque de Châteaunoir était un lieu froid et peu accueillant, ce qui faisait qu'elle était très souvent déserte. Cela arrangeait grandement Vère, qui esquivait le plus possible les autres membres de la Garde de Nuit, ainsi que la femme rouge. Mélisandre ? Si elle se souvenait bien de ce que lui avait dit Sam. Elle lisait un livre assise à une table, aux côtés de Mestre Aemon, le vieil homme avait la santé déclinante depuis déjà quelques semaines, il n'en avait probablement plus pour très longtemps. Il était lui aussi occupé à lire, même si elle ignorait comme il parvenait à distinguer ce qui était lisible sur les pages alors qu'il était totalement aveugle. Et il gardait ce mystère pour lui.

Relevant la tête de son livre, qu'elle réussissait à peu près à déchiffrer, grâce à ce que Sam lui avait appris, elle vit une fillette arriver, tenant entre ces bras un gros livre. Elle prit place à côté d'elle, après lui avoir discrètement demandé si elle le pouvait. Elle ouvrit son ouvrage et en reprit la lecture là où elle semblait s'être arrêtée.

\- La dan-se des Dra-g-ons ? déchiffra-t-elle

\- C'est un ouvrage qui traite de la plus violente des guerres de succession qui secoua les Targaryen.

\- Ceux que ton grand-père a renversé ?

\- Pas mon grand-père mais mon oncle, lui dit-elle en chuchotant pour ne pas déranger le vieux mestre, tu es … une sauvageonne n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je … Je viens du Nord, le vrai Nord, au-delà du Mur.

\- Comment c'est là bas ?

La question surprit la jeune femme. À part Sam et Jon Snow, personne de ce côté du Mur ne s'était jamais interessé à eux autrement que pour les combattre dans cette guerre qui durait depuis plusieurs dizaines de siècles. Mais cette petite semblait visiblement curieuse de tout par nature.

\- Il fait froid, plus qu'ici. Et nous ne sommes pas unis derrière un chef, chaque clan a son propre dirigeant et fait le guerre aux autres.

\- Cela ne semble pas très différent d'ici.

\- Mais vous êtes tous derrière votre Commandant.

\- La Garde fonctionne autrement. Sinon, nous avons un roi, mon cousin Tommen, mais cela n'empêche pas les différentes familles nobles de se battre entre elles pour le pouvoir, la gloire ou la richesse.

\- Votre cousin est le Roi ?

\- Tu peux me tutoyer. Tommen est le fils de mon oncle Robert, à priori. Il y a des rumeurs qui disent que ce n'est pas le cas, que ce serait … un bâtard.

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots encore plus bas, comme si elle craignait que quelqu'un ne les entende.

\- Un bâtard ?

\- Un enfant qui est né hors-mariage, expliqua la princesse

\- Cela fait une différence ici ?

\- Oui, la plupart des seigneurs ne les considèrent pas comme leur propres enfants.

\- Mais c'est horrible !

\- Oui.

C'était une chose que Sam ne lui avait pas expliqué.

~o0~

\- Ton petit prince n'est pas avec toi ? lui demanda Vère en la voyant entrer seule dans la bibliothèque

\- Il s'entraîne avec Olly, le pauvre n'a aucune chance.

\- Qui ça ? Olly ?

\- Non bien sûr que non, lui il est parfaitement capable de se défendre. Où est-ce que nous nous étions arrêtés la dernière fois ?

\- La prise de Peyredragon et la capture de Baela Targaryen, blessée et couvertes de brûlures suite à son combat contre le roi Aegon II.

\- Je me souviens oui, Baela Targaryen, murmura-t-elle pensivement

\- Elle me fait penser à certaines guerrières du peuple libre. Le dragon en moins.

\- Seuls les Targaryen peuvent chevaucher des dragons, c'est impossible que l'un des votres puisse en monter un.

\- Je sais.

La jeune princesse s'installa à côté de la sauvageonne, qui avait déjà ouvert _La danse des dragons_, et commença à lui faire le lecture. Vère s'améliorait de jour en jour, grâce à elle et à Samwell, son ami. Un jour, elle lui avait demandé quelle relation les unissait, et la jeune femme n'avait pas répondu. Il y avait une grande affection entre eux, mais pour elle qui n'avait connu que Craster … Qu'est-ce qu'étais l'amour ?


	5. The North remember

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners._

_Note d'Auteur :Et voici le cinquième couple, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le précédent. Pour vous situer ça se passe dans les premiers épisodes de la saison 4, entre le procès de Jon et l'attaque contre les mutins de la Garde. J'espère que ce couple vous plaira et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 5 : The North remember**

Jon observait le vrai Nord depuis le haut du Mur. Cela faisait un mois qu'il l'avait franchi dans l'autre sens, accompagné d'Ygritte et des sauvageons. Il l'aimait toujours au fond de lui, malgré tout, mais c'était trop tard désormais. Ils avaient pris des voies différentes désormais, et ils devraient vivre avec cela pour le reste de leur vie.

\- Tu l'aimais, lui dit une voix derrière-lui

\- Oui, répondit-il, je l'aimais. Et toi ?

\- Tormund et moi ? Non, il m'a sauvé des marcheurs blancs lorsque notre patrouille a été attaqué, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre. Ma vraie place a toujours été ici, tout comme toi.

\- Je ne suis pas … Si, mais une autre place aurait put-être la mienne. Mon frère, mon demi-frère est mort, tué par ces alliés. J'aurais dût être là.

\- Si cela avait été le cas, tu serais mort Jon.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle m'avait dit ? «Tu ne sais rien Jon Snow.»

\- Lorsque cette guerre sera terminée, dit la jeune femme

\- Mais finira-t-elle un jour ?

\- Oui, j'en suis certaine. Et tu dois l'être toi aussi.

Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il avait envie de lui faire confiance, de croire en ces paroles. Si elle pensait que c'était possible qu'un jour hommes et sauvageons vivent en paix alors il le croyait. Un jour, lui et Ygritte …

Il avait rencontré la jeune femme aux cheveux d'or et d'argent lors de son arrivée à Châteaunoir. Il n'y avait d'abord pas cru. Une femme dans la garde de nuit, c'était impossible n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant … Elle était la protégée de son oncle Benjen. Il lui avait expliqué qu'elle était arrivée parmi eux alors qu'elle était encore un bébé et que la Garde était toute sa vie. Mais ils avaient disparu tout les deux lors de l'une de leurs patrouilles au-delà du mur.

\- Jon, appela Edd en les rejoignant, je te cherchais.

\- Pourquoi, mon ami ?

\- Cela ne nous concerne pas, mais les choses ont changés depuis votre départ au Sud. Walder Frey est le nouveau seigneur du Conflans et du Nord, mais il ne tient pas Winterfell. Le château est au mains de Roose Bolton, le seigneur de Fort-Terreur, et il le défend. De plus, pendant votre absence … tes deux jeunes frères ont disparus

\- Je sais Edd, Sam a rencontré Bran à Fort-Nox, mais pas Rickon.

\- Oui, mais il y a quelque chose qui lui non plus ne sait pas. Comment dire, ils ont fuit Winterfell pour fuir les fer-nés.

\- Les fer-nés ? Mais pourquoi … Non ! NON !

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Où est-il ? Où ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il a disparu lorsque les Bolton ont pris votre maison.

Théon … Pourquoi ? Il était leur ami, leur frère !

\- Merci de me l'avoir dit, Edd.

Il se retira dans ses quartiers suite à cette triste révélation.

\- Pourquoi lui avoir dit, Edd ? demanda la jeune femme

\- Thorne se servira de ça contre lui, Rhaenys.

\- Je vois.

Ygritte avait raison à ton sujet Jon Snow, pensa la jeune femme, tu ne sais rien.


	6. Shakespire

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners._

_Note d'Auteur : Couple numéro 6, celui qui a tout déclenché. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 6 : Shakespire**

Après le Grand Tournoi d'Harrenhal, qui avait vu sa victoire sur Ser Barristan Selmy lors de la finale, le prince Rhaegar Targaryen, héritier des Sept Couronnes, était resté en contact fréquent avec la jeune sœur Stark, Lyanna, celle qu'il avait couronné Reine d'Amour et de Beauté. Sa décision avait fait scandale, la choisir elle alors qu'il était marié et déjà père d'une petite fille. Mais, ce que peu de gens avaient vus, c'était que son acte était une main tendue aux loups du Nord et à leurs bannerets. Il pouvait déjà compter sur les Martell et savait pertinemment que les Tyrell et les Tully se rallieraient à lui si jamais ils étaient les derniers soutiens de son père. Il lui restait donc à convaincre les Stark, les Arryn et les Baratheon. Les deux premiers étaient envisageables, mais pour le troisième … Robert Baratheon était devenu le souverain d'Accalmie quelques mois plus tôt, et il était promis à Lyanna. Cette union était restée secrète, à la demande des deux concernés, ce qui avait conduit à l'erreur de Rhaegar. Son geste, aussi ouvert, venait de lui mettre à dos une deuxième couronne sur les sept. Il se trouvait à Port-Réal, avec Elia et Rhaenys. Depuis peu, son père sombrait de plus en plus dans la folie. Si il voulait mettre son plan en action, il faudrait qu'il le fasse vite.

Assis à son bureau, il mordillait sa plume entre ces dents, plongé dans ces réflexions.

\- Un problème mon chéri ? lui demanda Elia en arrivant à ces côtés

\- J'ai perdu le soutiens des Baratheon, comme j'ai probablement perdu celui des Lannister.

\- Tywin Lannister se rangera à tes côtés le moment venu, Rhaegar, lorsqu'il verra que le roi fou est condamné. Comment cela se passe avec Lyanna ?

\- C'est … compliqué.

\- Tu souhaiterais pouvoir également l'épouser n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est impossible, aucun septon ne l'accepterait, et il y a toi aussi !

\- Soyons honnêtes, mon chéri, nous ne nous sommes pas mariés par amour. Et, je crois que nous le savons tout les deux au fond de nous. Ce n'est pas la nature des sentiments qui nous lient, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle avait dit cela avec un brin de tristesse dans la voix. Oui, ils avaient une grande affection et une grande amitié l'un pour l'autre, Rhaenys était là pour le prouver, mais ce n'était pas de l'amour.

\- Et pour les septons, reprit-il, Aegon le Conquérant n'avait-il pas deux sœurs-épouses lorsqu'il a envahit Westeros ?

\- Si, tu as raison. Mais …

\- Elle t'aime, Rhaegar, depuis le premier jour.

\- Merci, Elia.

\- Ne reste pas trop tard, tu manques à Rhaenys.

\- Promis. Ser Barristan est avec elle ?

\- Encore oui, rigola sa femme

Quelques mois plus tard, alors qu'il était en visite dans le Nord, Rhaegar et Lyanna avaient trouvés un septon qui avait accepté de les marier, malgré les fiancailles de la Stark avec Robert Baratheon et malgré le statut d'homme marié du prince héritier des sept couronnes. Seul le frère cadet de Lyanna, Ned, était au courant. Il réprouvait la bigamie du Targaryen, mais il savait qui il était : un homme bon et juste qui ferait un bien meilleur souverain que son père. C'est pour cela qu'il les avaient laissés partir cette nuit-là, sans savoir ce qu'il venait de déclencher. Ne réussissant pas à raisonner son père et son frère aîné, les deux hommes furent exécutés à la capitale. Puis la situation dégénera, conduisant à la mort de Rhaegar et de Lyanna, et au couronnement de Robert sur le trône de fer. Son ami, qui avait déjà eu un fils bâtard durant la Rébéllion qu'il avait déclenché pour sauver sa promise, serait un bien piètre roi. Et de cette guerre découlerait toutes les autres.


	7. Contre-Nature

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners._

_Note d'Auteur : Couple numéro 7. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 7 : Contre-Nature**

Tandis que dans le Nord les Bolton avaient assit leur légitimité en repoussant les armées de la maison Frey et en mariant Ramsay Bolton, anciennement Snow, à Sansa Stark, Dorne pleurait la mort de son prince. Oberyn Martell avait été tué par La Montagne, exactement comme sa sœur. Les jardins aquatiques étaient en deuil. Et comme un ultime affront, Cersei Lannister avait jeté son corps aux chiens. Dans l'une des chambres du palais pleurait l'une des filles d'Oberyn : Nymeria, ainsi nommée en l'honneur de la reine des Rhoynars. Elle était orpheline désormais, comme Obara et Tyerne, comme les autres aspics des sables. Mais leur vengeance serait terrible. Elles feraient payé aux Lannister pour cela, et elles savaient ou mordre.

Des bruits de pas se firent dans le couloir menant à la dite-chambre, légers et gracieux. C'était ceux d'une jeune femme, assurément. De petits coupes furent frappés contre la porte d'entrée, comme ceux d'une personne incertaine.

\- Nym', c'est moi, Myrcella. Je sais … Si tu veux me parler, je suis là.

Alors que la blonde allait repartir, la porte s'ouvrit pour la laisser entrer. À l'intérieur elle découvrit une chambre noire, dont la plupart des objets avaient été fracassés par terre. Sur les murs trônaient deux magnifiques fouets, qui étaient les armes de sa bien-aimée.

\- Je …

La brune posa ses lèvres sur celle de son amante, faisant mourir la phrase de cette dernière dans sa bouche. Puis elle l'attira vers son lit et les fit basculer dessus. S'enchaîna à cela une longue séance de déshabillage et de jeux … libres, à défaut d'un autre terme que de nobles oreilles ne devraient entendre.

\- Tu comptes rentrer chez toi ? demanda la dornienne au bout d'un moment

\- Mon père et ma mère me manquent, mais … tu as besoin de moi.

\- Ton père est mort Myrcella.

\- Non, il est en vie. Mon père, mon vrai père est Jaime Lannister.

Ainsi donc la rumeur étaient vraie, pensa Nymeria, la blonde était le fruit d'une relation incestueuse entre la reine-mère Cersei et son frère jumeau Jaime Lannister, aussi frère juré de la garde royale.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Je pense que je l'ai toujours su, au fond de moi. Le roi Robert, il ne s'est jamais comporté comme un père avec moi, ni avec Tommen. Il n'en avait que pour Joffrey, et lorsqu'on voit le résultat … Ça toujours été oncle Jaime qui s'occupait de nous à sa place, lorsqu'il avait le temps. Parfois c'était aussi oncle Tyrion, mais cela nous ne devions surtout pas le révéler à mère. J'aurais aimé qu'un jour … qu'un jour tu puisses les rencontrer tu sais, mais je crois que ce ne sera pas possible.

\- Tu sais comment cela finira Myrcella : une guerre. Ellaria la prépare déjà, aidée de mes sœurs.

\- Vous serez broyées par ma famille, Nym', c'est de la folie.

\- Nous sommes des aspics, nous seront patientes crois-moi. Si jamais il venait à arriver quelque chose à ta famille, sache que j'en serais désolée, sincèrement.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment, c'est injuste que tu te retrouves ainsi au milieu de nos querelles.

\- Où sont Obara et Tyerne ?

\- C'est un secret, petite lionne, et je ne sais pas si tu as été sage pour le savoir.

Elles éclatèrent de rire, emportées par leurs bêtises.

\- Dit-moi … qui était … qui était l'homme qui … qui accompagnait Obara ?

La blonde avait du mal à parler à cause de son fou rire, qu'elle essayait des plus difficilement de calmer.

\- Un homme brisé, qui a tout perdu à cause de … de ton père, Ser Jaime.

\- Je vois. Est-ce qu'il compte … se venger ?

\- Difficile à dire, ton père n'était pas en tort cette fois-là, pas comme il y a vingt-et-un ans. Mais je ferais en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien si tu veux.

\- Merci, Nymeria, je te fais confiance. Ma mère, je l'aime, mais … elle est devenue un monstre, pour nous protéger probablement mais elle est devenue un monstre. Alors que mon père …

Mais la brune avait cessée de l'écouter, attirée par quelque chose dans les cheveux de Myrcella, ou bien non … par l'une de ces mèches de cheveux. Elle n'était pas de la même couleur que les autres : elle était argentée et non blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce que …, murmura-t-elle en la prenant entre ces doigts

\- Certaines de mes mèches de cheveux ne sont pas blondes, j'ai dut oublier de la reteindre avec les autres.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce que cela signifie, Myrcella ?

\- Oui, je suis d'ascendance valyrienne, et mes parents aussi.

\- Comment …

\- Il y a une histoire dont l'on ne parle jamais dans la famille, en plus de la naissance d'Oncle Tyrion, c'est … c'est celle de la dispute de Grand-Père et de sa femme, qui était aussi sa cousine.

\- Une dispute à propos de quoi ?

\- Personne ne le sait, mais … je te laisse deviner ce que j'en pense, Nym'.


	8. Quel est ton nom ?

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners._

_Note d'Auteur : Chapitre 8, celui qui conclut tout. Je n'en suis qu'assez peu satisfait pour être honnête. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en review et bonne lecture.  
_

**Chapitre 8 : Quel est ton nom ?**

\- Dracarys.

La ville était de feu et de sang, exactement comme son cœur. Depuis trop longtemps déjà elle avait souffert, des morts et des trahisons. Elle avait perdu Irri, sa fidèle Irri, assassinée par Doreah pour lui voler ces dragons. Ensuite était venu Ser Barristan, mort au fond d'une ruelle pour protéger Ver Gris. Puis il y avait eu Jorah à Winterfell, et ses dragons au large de Peyredragon. Seul Drogon avait survécu. Cela ne serait jamais arrivé si Sansa Stark était descendue au Sud avec elle.

Et : Drogo. Elle l'avait aimé. Pas au début bien entendu, mais lorsqu'elle avait appris à le connaître, à voir qui il était réellement : son cœur lui avait appartenu. Jusqu'à sa mort, la première qu'elle avait dut subir, ainsi que sa première trahison. La sorcière l'avait tué, alors qu'elle promettait de le sauver. Qui plus est, elle avait tué leur fils ! Le dernier vestige de leur amour.

Sa rage était sans limite, elle avait perdu son second amour pour défendre un pays qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Et comment le lui avait-on rendu ? En la trahissant ! Le Nord l'avait abandonné, tout comme le peuple de Westeros, qui avait préféré un reine folle à elle, leur libératrice. Ils l'avaient trahie comme les dothrakis après la mort de Drogo, du soleil étoilé de sa vie.

~o0~

La jeune femme s'était assise au bord de la falaise, sur les bords de la Baie des Serfs, observant ces enfants. Soudain, Drogon vint se poser à ses côtés, repliant ces ailes. Il n'était pas encore un adulte, mais il pouvait déjà cracher de belles flammes. Les maîtres d'Astrapor en avaient fait les frais. Nullement inquiète, elle regarda le dragon se coucher et poser sa tête sur ses genoux, quémandant quelques caresses.

Une part de lui subsistait encore, et elle ne la laisserait pas s'éteindre.


	9. Simplement eux

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners._

_Note d'Auteur : Et voilà le chapitre 9. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en review et bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 9 : Simplement eux**

La vie avait repris dans la capitale suite à la mort du roi Joffrey. Certes, tout les problèmes dont souffrait le peuple étaient loin d'être réglés, mais l'accession au trône du jeune Tommen Ier promettait un règne moins tyrannique. De plus, le blé apporté depuis le Bief parvenait à calmer les esprits pour l'instant. Port-Réal n'avait pas encore été touchée par la famine. C'était la seule chose qui protégeait le pouvoir d'une émeute, comme celle qui avait suivi lé départ de la jeune Myrcella Baratheon (et Lannister et Targaryen surtout) pour Dorne.

Dans l'un des anciennes propriétés de Baelish, détruite par les tout récents moineaux, une secte de fanatiques hérétiques, deux hommes prenaient un petit de bon temps ensemble. Et cela, de manière très libertine. Oberyn Martell et Ser Bronn de la Néra c'étaient rencontrés lors de l'arrivée du second prince à la capitale, pour le mariage royal, qui était devenu rouge. Le Mariage rouge, quelle belle ironie après les Noces pourpres. Peut-être faudrait-il offrir la tête de Joffrey à Myrcella pour son anniversaire ? Non, ils n'étaient pas des monstres après tout, pas des lions.

\- Le jugement du Nain aura bientôt lieu, et on sait tout les deux comment cela va finir.

\- Probablement pas, Tyrion a toujours une dernière carte à jouer qu'il garde en réserve.

\- Comme le brûlot ?

\- Par exemple oui, personne n'était au courant à part les alchimistes et moi.

\- Que prépare-t-il donc à ton avis ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ce sera grandiose, comme lui. Et même si tout est perdu et qu'il se sait condamner, crois-moi qu'il partira en beauté. Comme il sait si bien le faire.

\- Tu le tiens en haute estime, remarqua le dornien

\- Pas pour les même raisons que toi. Tyrion est ma poule aux œufs d'or et offre toujours du grand spectacle. Toi tu es … un sportif particulièrement compétent. Je suis sur que tu pourrais apprendre deux ou trois petites choses à ces dames de chez Littlefinger.

\- C'est déjà fait, du moins pour les plus … méritantes. Comment crois-tu que ça finira ? Pour notre affaire, je veux dire.

\- Je dirais un duel judiciaire. C'est la meilleure chance qu'il est de gagner.

\- Intéressant, murmura pour elle-même la vipère rouge

\- Et si nous reprenions là où nous nous sommes arrêtés, votre altesse royale ?


	10. Saisir leur avenir

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners._

_Note d'Auteur : Désolé pour le retard. J'espère que ce très court chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en review et bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 10 : Saisir leur avenir**

Renly chevauchait en direction d'Accalmie, lançant son cheval au triple galop. Robert était mourant, c'était le moment ou jamais de faire valoir ces prétentions au trône et de bouter les Lannister loin du pouvoir. Il n'y avait qu'une personne à ses côtés : son fidèle Loras. Depuis tant d'année déjà, il avait toujours été à ses côtés. Contre Robert, contre Stannis, contre les Lannister. Il savait ce que Ned Stark comptait essayer de tenter, et tant mieux si cela marchait. Mais il était trop honorable pour lutter contre Cersei Lannister. Pour la vaincre, il fallait s'abaisser aux même bassesses qu'elle, et cela l'homme n'en était certainement pas capable.

\- À quoi penses-tu, Renly ?

\- Le Conflans lève ses armées, et bientôt le Nord le fera aussi, tout comme mon frère. Dorne ne restera pas sans agir. L'armée des terres de l'orage fait partie des plus petites.

\- Tu voudrais le soutiens de mon père ?

\- Oui, celui du Val d'Arryn me semble compromis.

\- Pour le faire bouger lui, il faudra vraiment que le jeu en vaille la chandelle.

\- Notre avenir te parait-il être un enjeux suffisant Loras ?

\- Tu es bien confiant, dit-il en souriant, mais soit je vais te faire confiance. Les terres de l'Orage et le Bief … unis, deux couronnes contre les dix autres.

\- Nous, contre les autres.


	11. Pour le bien du Royaume

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners._

_Note d'Auteur : Et voilà le chapitre 11. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en review et bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 11 : Pour le bien du Royaume**

Tywin Lannister exultait de rage. Le misérable Prince de Dorne allait le lui payer. Il avait proposé au roi Aérys que sa fille épouse son fils aîné le prince Rhaegar Targaryen. Et le souverrain avait accepté, rejetant par la même occasion la proposition de mariage qu'il avait lui-même fait pour sa fille Cersei. Ils allaient le lui payer, cette trahison ne resterait pas impunie. Il se débarasserait d'eux comme il l'avait fait avec la maison Reyne.

Le prince Rhaegar était actuellement en visite diplomatique à Dorne. Il avait rejoint la famille princière dans le résidence provinciale : les jardins aquatiques, et avait rencontré sa fiancé. Son père et lui avaient tout les deux besoins de cette alliance, mais pas pour les bonnes raisons, au contraire. Et des deux dragons, l'aîné des prince savait à qui la fidélité des dorniens irait.

Il discutait politique avec les deux frères d'Elia, Doran et Oberyn, tout en marchant dans les couloirs intérieurs du palais. Sa promise était restée au soleil, profitant des chaudes températures et veillant d'un œil attentif sur la fille d'Oberyn : Obara Sand.

\- Avez-vous obtenu l'appui d'autres seigneurs des Sept Couronnes, prince Rhaegar ?

\- Pas encore. Les Lannister nous ont définitivement tournés le dos, les Tyrell resteront fidèles à la couronne tant que leurs interêts s'y trouveront, les Stark et les Baratheon seront bientôt alliés tout comme ils le sont déjà aux Arryn.

\- Et la maison Tully ? demanda le plus jeune des deux princes

\- Lord Hoster est un homme avisé. Le jour ou mon père ira trop loin, il prendra les armes contre lui.

\- Alors nous sommes seuls, résuma le prince Doran

\- Pour le moment, mais si nous arrivons à nous allier aux Stark ou aux Arryn, alors …

\- Si votre projet réussi, quelle sorte de souverain serez-vous, mon Roi ?

\- Un meilleur souverain que mon père, je l'espère.

L'homme aux cheveux d'argent avait tout de suite cerné les différences entre ces deux beaux-frères. Doran était un fin politicien qui menerait probablement Dorne vers la paix et la prospérité, alors qu'Oberyn était beaucoup plus impulsif et spontané. Il était également un excellent combattant, c'était lui qui avait appris à sa jeune sœur à se battre à la lance. Il espérait beaucoup d'eux, il le savait, mais le trône et la stabilité du pays le valaient bien.

Il rejoignit sa promise à l'extérieur. La petite Obara s'était endormie dans ces bras. Il s'asseya à côté d'elle sur les marches de l'entrée du palais.

\- De quoi discutais-tu avec mes frères ? lui demanda-t-elle inquiète

\- De notre avenir, Elia.

\- De nos enfants ? demanda-t-elle innocemment

\- Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as pas comprise ce que je voulais dire. Oui nous aurons des enfants, si tu le souhaites également, mais mes projets avec tes frères sont bien moins glorieux.

\- Tu te trompes mon Prince, dit-elle en approchant son visage du sien, Mes frères et mon père te soutiennent. Ce que tu veux faire n'est pas moins glorieux que …

\- C'est de la trahison, la coupa-t-il, si jamais j'échoue …

\- Mais tu as notre armée et Varys.

\- Une couronne contre six autres, murmura le fils d'Aérys, j'espère pouvoir réussir à approcher les Stark à Harrenhal. Sinon …


	12. Un destin inaltérable

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners._

_Note d'Auteur : Et voilà le douxième chapitre, ce qui signifie que la moitié du calendrier de l'avent viens d'être publié. Ce chapitre se passe courant saison 4 et est inspiré d'une scène des bouquins. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !  
_

**Chapitre 12 : Un destin inaltérable**

Lancel Lannister était arrivé aux Jumeaux après les noces pourpres pour épouser Amerei Frey, l'une de nombreuses filles de Lord Walder. Tout cela pour sceller l'alliance entre leurs deux maisons. Le blond répugnait cette pratique, il avait vu sa cousine Cersei être bouffée de l'intérieur par le sien. Et pourtant, quel mariage elle avait eu. Elle avait épousé le roi des sept couronnes, Robert Baratheon, il n'y avait pas de plus beau mariage possible pour elle.

Sa future femme, Amerei, était à la fois farouche et intrépide, mais également d'une extrême douceur. En cela, elle lui rappelait la jeune Arya Stark lorsque son père était la main du Roi. Il n'avait que peu côtoyé la petite, le regrettant un peu, mais sa réputation était connue de toute la cour de Port-Réal. Sa promise vint l'accueillir personnellement lorsqu'il passa les portes des Jumeaux.

\- Lancel, le salua-t-elle

\- Amerei, lui répondit-il

Il mit pied à terre et laissa les hommes des Frey s'occuper de sa monture. Il prit la main de la jeune femme qui le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre. Inquiet, il se laissa néanmoins faire. Elle avait ses quartiers dans les étages intermédiaires de la tour Est des Jumeaux. Ils entrèrent.

\- Est-ce que vous allez bien, Amerei ?

Il connaissait sa réputation de fille facile, ce qui le répugnait encore plus dans ce mariage. Alors la voir aussi éteinte le surprenait ? Cette réputation était-elle fausse ?

\- Shirei a disparu lorsque Père a éliminé les Stark.

Shirei Frey était la plus jeune des filles de Lord Walder, elle avait seulement huit ans ! Si jamais il lui était arrivé quelque chose …

\- Je suis désolé, Lord Walder …

\- Il s'en fiche, le coupa-t-elle, il a déjà sacrifié Roslin.

Malgré ce qu'il éprouvait pour les femmes, à savoir un profond dégoût, il la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Priant par les Sept pour que le Grand moineau ne sache jamais ce qu'il venait de faire. Il ne connaissait que très peu l'immense fratrie qu'était la maison Frey, mais il savait les sœurs très liées les unes aux autres.

\- Je ne voulais pas de ce mariage, murmura-t-il sans réellement le vouloir

\- Moi non plus, mais pour nos familles …

\- Votre père a besoin du soutien des Lannister, et mon oncle de maîtriser le Nord et les Conflans.

\- Je sais. Il est la marionnette de votre famille, exactement comme nous.

Amerei se recula et lui sourit, mais c'était un sourire faux : elle n'avait aucune raison de sourire, aucune. Walder Frey était le seigneur de Winterfell désormais et de Vivesaigues, théoriquement. Sauf que Brynden Tully, le frère du défunt Lord Hoster Tully, avait repris le château dans les semaines qui avaient suivi le massacre et il le tenait avec l'aide de quelques fidèles. Leur position était précaire désormais : ils étaient les seigneurs du Conflans sans en posséder la capitale et ils étaient gouverneurs du Nord sans la moindre légitimité et sans posséder Winterfell non plus. Et concernant leurs alliances : Bolton, Lannister et Vanbois, étaient fragiles. La première était désormais leur ennemi, la seconde des opportunistes, le passé l'avait déjà largement prouvé, et la troisième était proche de la famille Royce, ennemie des Lannister, des Frey et de Lord Baelish depuis des années.

\- Je te protégerais, lui promit le blond

Mais l'avenir lui donnerait tort. Celui qui se voyait comme un chevalier de romans allait définitivement basculer dans la foi militante, rompant ses fiançailles avec Amerei Frey, ce qui affaiblirait encore davantage leurs maisons respectives.


	13. Le Roi du Nord

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners._

_Note d'Auteur : Chapitre 13, le deuxième sur une Frey, et ce ne sera pas le dernier du calendrier. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 13 : Le Roi du Nord**

La situation était catastrophique. Robb, Cat ainsi qu'Edmure, son bon à rien de neveu, étaient morts aux Jumeaux. Walder Frey et Roose Bolton leur avaient tendu un piège sanguinaire lors de leur halte alors qu'ils remontaient vers le Nord pour déloger les fer-nés de Moat Cailin. Le fils bâtard de Roose Bolton, Ramsay, avait prétendu ne pas en être capable tout seul malgré le fait qu'il avait repris Winterfell. À présent, le Silure en doutait largement. Il avait fuit avec la jeune Roslin Frey, à peine mariée, et quelques hommes qui leur étaient encore fidèle. Lord Walder avait profité de leur retour sur ces terres pour organiser le mariage du Roi du Nord avec sa promise, rien de mieux qu'un banquet pour une boucherie. Heureusement pour eux, ils avaient réussi à prendre de vitesse Lothar Frey et Walder le Noir, investissant Vivesaigues avant eux. Ils tiendraient bon, peu importe le temps qu'il faudrait. Qui plus est, ils avaient emmenés dans leur fuite l'une des jeunes sœurs de Roslin, Shirei. Elle était celle qui n'avait pas encore été détruite par leur père, peut-être la seule qu'ils pourraient sauver. Maintenant, ce serait un jeu de patience.

Ser Brynden Tully se tenait sur les murailles, de sa forteresse, celle de son enfance qu'il avait quitté pour aller servir le Val d'Arryn. C'était loin désormais, lorsqu'ils étaient encore en paix et que son horrible frère était en vie.

\- Comment avez-vous sut ? lui demanda Roslin en arrivant à ses cotés

\- Je ne le savais pas. Mais juste après notre arrivée, un soldat m'a apporté une missive disant que des assassins étaient à votre poursuite. Et lorsque les Frey, les Karstark et les Bolton ont retournés leurs armes contre nous …

\- Vous avez fait votre devoir, compléta-t-elle

\- Non. J'ai abandonné mon roi, j'ai abandonné ma nièce. J'ai … j'ai trahis ma famille.

\- Vous n'avez pas trahis votre famille, vous … Vous l'avez sauvée. Vous avez sauvé Shirei, et vous m'avez sauvé. Cette missive, cela aurait put-être un mensonge non ?

\- Regardez par vous-même.

Il lui tendit la lettre. La jeune femme la prit entre ses mains et remarqua rapidement quelque chose. Le sceau brisé, dont le motif était répété dans le coin inférieur droit de la lettre, il était des plus reconnaissable. C'était … un geai moqueur sur une branche d'arbre. Baelish !

\- On ne sait jamais à quoi peu jouer ce misérable manipulateur, mais j'ai préféré prendre le risque. Et, il faut croire que j'ai finalement eu raison.

\- Ce serait lui qui aurait organisé la mort de Robb ?

\- Probablement, en tout cas il était au courant.

\- Mais attendez : si jamais il était au courant, pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? Tant que je suis en vie, je suis un danger pour … pour mon père.

\- Et si ce massacre ne l'arrangeait pas ? supposa le vieux chevalier

\- Dans ce cas cela aurait été simple de prévenir Robb, ou même Lady Catelyn. Non, quelque chose ne colle pas et doit nous échapper. Mais quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ma reine.

\- Lord Tully ! hurla un soldat, une armée est en approche. Ils portent l'étendard de la maison Frey.

\- Préparez-vous à un siège. Nous tiendront cette forteresse, pour le Roi du Nord !

\- Pour le Roi du Nord ! scandèrent les soldats présent, pour le Roi du Nord !


	14. Theon et Ros

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners._

_Note d'Auteur : Et voilà le chapitre du jour__. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 14 : Theon et Ros**

Cela faisait longtemps que la neige n'était plus tombée sur Winterfell, siège de la maison Stark, suzerains et gouverneurs du Nord depuis près de trois cent ans, et avant cela Roi du Nord. Beaucoup de jeunes loups avaient foulés ces terres, et beaucoup la fouleraient encore.

À Winterfell se trouvait un bordel, qui était très apprécié par les voyageurs de toute origine sociale. Lors de la venue du Roi, son beau-frère le Lutin en était un habitué. Notamment d'une prostituée en particulier, une jeune femme rousse du nom de Ros. Chez les sauvageons, l'ont disait que les roux étaient baisés par le feu, et … sans savoir si cette légende était exacte ou non, un fait était connu de tous : Ros était aussi énergique qu'un feu en train de brûler. Tout ces clients étaient d'accord à ce sujet. Et parmi eux, en plus du petit lion, il y avait un jeune homme lui aussi roux, mais qui n'avait aucun lieu avec le feu en toute logique : Theon Greyjoy. Certains le jugeait arrogant et orgueilleux, mais ce n'était qu'une façade pour cacher un mal-être intérieur, qui un jour finirait par ressortir.

Theon et Ros se voyaient souvent, parfois sur le lieu de travail de la jeune femme et parfois directement au château, mais pour cela fallait-il réussir à tromper la vigilance des gardes dirigés par Jory Cassel, l'un des plus loyales serviteur de Ned Stark.

Dans tout les cas, la relation entre les deux jeunes gens était explosive. Theon était un séducteur, réputé pour briser les cœurs de toutes. Certaines des amies de Sansa en avaient déjà fait les frais.

\- Mon petit kraken, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa fougueusement.


	15. Fuir les siens

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners._

_Note d'Auteur : On continue ce calendrier avec encore de la mignonitude et un couple que j'aime beaucoup. J'ai un npur de retard dans les publis, j'en suis désolé et je vais essayer de le rattraper le plus rapidement possible. J'espère que le couple du jour vous plaira et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 15 : Fuir les siens**

Lorsqu'elle avait vu la cuirasse de son père, pleine de sang, envoyée par les Bolton au lord commandant Jon Snow, elle avait fui. Elle s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre, seule, indifférente à ce qui l'entourait. Son père était mort devant les portes de Winterfell, l'abandonnant lui aussi après le suicide de sa mère. Lady Mélisandre avait également dut mourir. Il ne lui restait que Ser Davos désormais. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, doucement, la sortant de ces pensées.

\- Shireen, murmura-t-il, c'est moi … Rickon.

Les deux jeunes gens se côtoyaient depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, suite à leurs fiançailles, organisées par Stannis Baratheon, et une forte amitié avait suivi. Ce ne serait pas un mariage d'amour, si ils se mariaient.

\- Shireen, appela-t-il à nouveau

Il entendit alors un bruit de loquet que l'on déverrouillait, et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle était là, les yeux rougis et encore nimbés de larmes. Il lui fit un pâle sourire et entra, refermant la porte derrière-lui. Dès qu'ils furent à l'abris du regard des autres, elle vint se nicher dans ses bras, les larmes coulant toujours le long de ces joues. Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi, longtemps, jusqu'à ce que les larmes de la princesse ne se soient taries.

La nuit suivante, ils furent réveillés par Ser Davos, le plus fidèle conseiller du défunt roi Stannis. Rapidement, ils s'étaient habillés puis ils étaient partis. Lorsqu'ils étaient descendus dans la cour de Châteaunoir, le benjamin des Stark avait vu une mare de sang gelé dans un coin, quelqu'un était mort récemment. Ils rejoignirent Eddison Tallet, l'une des seuls personnes en qui Jon avait confiance, et Rhaenys. La jeune femme était revenue en même temps que lui, après qu'il est quitté les sauvageons et Ygritte. Brousaille était avec eux, ainsi que Fantôme. Le petit groupe prit le chemin des écuries, des chevaux sellés les attendaient.

\- Où est Jon ? demanda alors Rickon

\- Il est mort, lui annonça le corbeau, probablement tué par Alliser Thorne. C'est pour ça que nous partons, avant qu'il ne nous tue nous aussi.

Ils mirent Rickon sur l'une des montures et Shireen derrière lui. Ils en prirent trois autres et quittèrent Châteaunoir. Mais où pouvaient-ils aller ? Winterfell était aux mains de Ramsay Bolton, qui venait de tuer son père après avoir prit la ville au vieux Walder Frey et épousé Sansa. Le Nord et le Conflans étaient en guerre l'un contre l'autre désormais, mais bien peu de maisons s'étaient lancés dans la bataille, la plupart préférant s'économiser en prévision de l'hiver. Et dès le lever du jour, Thorne lancerait la garde de nuit à leur trousse, ne serait-ce que pour ramener Edd. Perdu dans ces pensées, le jeune homme ne remarqua pas les pleurs qui venaient de son dos. C'était Shireen, elle … Précautionneusement, il retira l'une de ces deux mains et rênes de son cheval et serra celles de sa fiancée avec pour la rassurer. Il fallait qu'il soit fort, pour eux deux. Elle aussi pleurait la mort d'un proche.

\- Où allons-nous ? demanda Edd

\- Lorsqu'il a demandé l'aide des seigneurs du Nord, Stannis a essuyé un refus de la plupart d'entre-eux. Lyanna Mormont lui a signifié par corbeau qu'elle ne reconnaissait qu'un seul Roi, le Roi du Nord et que ce nom était Stark. Là-bas nous serons en sécurité.

\- Silence ! leur ordonna la sauvageonne, des cavaliers arrivent. J'en vois trois, deux femmes et un homme.


	16. S'aimer ?

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners._

_Note d'Auteur : Désolé pour le retard, les derniers jours ont été un peu compliqués pour moi. On se retrouve donc avec un couple que j'aime beaucoup personnellement, mais sur lequel c'est très dur d'écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 16 : S'aimer ?**

Port-Réal était devenue une ville bien agitée après le départ de Lord Baelish pour les Eyriés, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître. Il y avait tout d'abord eux le mariage de Sansa Stark avec Tyrion Lannister, puis la mort du roi Joffrey, le procès de son oncle, la mort d'Oberyn Martell et enfin la mort de la main du roi, Tywin Lannister. Et en plus de tout cela, l'hiver approchait.

Lady Olenna, tranquillement installée dans les jardins du palais, souriait. Cela se passait de mieux en mieux pour eux. Margaery avait séduit Tommen, qui était bien plus facile à manipuler que son frère, et le peuple les aimait. Évidemment, c'était eux qui le nourrissait. Son fils avait été nommé Grand argentier en plus de sa charge de Maître des navires. Deux places au conseil restreint, une reine et une des sept couronnes, sa famille n'avait jamais été aussi puissante.

\- Je t'aime, Margaery.

\- Moi aussi, Tommen.

Ils avaient quitté la salle du trône après avoir écouté les doléances de leurs différents sujets. Le roi écoutait beaucoup les conseils de sa reine, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à cette dernière. Ils étaient descendus sur les bords de la Néra, là où Stannis avait débarqué quelques années plus tôt.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas épousé parce que vous m'aimiez, Margaery, soyez honnête.

\- Non, avoua-t-elle, je ne vous aimait pas. Vous n'êtes pas votre frère, et heureusement. J'aimais Joffrey, mais … c'était un monstre, oui j'aimais un monstre. Mais vous … vous êtes mon roi Tommen, mon petit roi. Et je vous aime quand même.

Le monde pouvait s'arrêter de tourner, ils resteraient toujours ensemble, toujours unis. Aussi bien dans la vie que dans la mort.

\- Vous me promettez que vous ne m'abandonnerez pas, ma reine ?

\- Je vous le promet, mon roi. Vous êtes très important pour moi, très important.

Ils s'embrassèrent, sans savoir que deux ans plus tard … mais ils étaient restés ensemble, dans la mort aussi.


	17. Mourir

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners._

_Note d'Auteur : Deuxième chapitre du jour pour essayer de rattraper le retard, ils sont plus courts que les autres mais j'ai un peu moins d'inspi pour ces couples là. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, bonne lecture !  
_

**Chapitre 17 : Mourir**

Leur petite troupe continuait son périple au-delà-du-mur, dans la neige et les vents glacés du vrai nord. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils avaient franchis le mur, passant par Fort Nox. Bran et Meera avaient fini … par s'embrasser une nuit, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus que tout les deux. Ils s'aiment, s'était une évidence pour tous, et ce depuis bien longtemps. Il n'y avait eu qu'eux pour ne pas le voir, jusqu'à cette nuit-là.

Ils arrivaient désormais là où se trouvait la corneille, Bran le sentait. Ils étaient devant un immense barral mort lorsque une main était sortie du sol et avait attrapé le pied de Jojen, le faisant chuter à terre. Sa grande sœur Meera s'était alors jetée sur lui pour l'aider, tandis que d'autres morts apparaissaient. Bran prit alors le contrôle d'Hodor, comme il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois. Mais, le géant s'effondra au sol avant d'avoir put rejoindre les deux Reed, mort.

Meera, après avoir réussi à libérer son frère, vit alors avec effroi Bran et Été être massacrés par les loups.

\- Bran ! hurla-t-elle, BRAN !

Elle accourut à ses pieds, mais il était trop tard, le jeune Stark venait de mourir, rejoint quelques secondes plus tard par son loup.

\- Bran, murmura-t-elle, tu m'avais promis … tu m'avais promis de rester avec moi. Tu avais dit que rien ne changerait entre nous.

\- Nous devons partir Meera, lui dit son frère en voyant les morts venir vers eux

Les squelettes continuaient de s'approcher, Jojen avait toujours son épée en main, prêt à défendre sa sœur. C'est alors qu'une boule de feu percuta le plus proche d'entre-eux, le tuant sur le coup.

\- Venez ! leur hurla une étrange petite fille, venez !

\- Meera, supplia son frère, maintenant.

Elle jeta un dernier regard sur le premier homme de sa vie et détourna les yeux. Elle suivit son frère jusqu'à la caverne où les attendait la fillette qui s'était présentée sous le nom de Feuille. En tentant de les poursuivre, les squelettes furent tous désintégrés, comme si une barrière invisible protégeait l'endroit.


	18. Tyerne et Yara

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners de la série._

**Chapitre 18 : Tyerne et Yara**

Après la mort de leur père, les aspics des sables avaient fomentés leur vengeance, toutes les trois. Nymeria avait séduit la fille de Cersei, pour briser cette dernière, mais elle avait fini par avoir elle aussi des sentiments pour la belle lionne. C'était une bien belle ironie.

Obara, elle, était partie avec Jory Cassel nouer une alliance avec Daenerys Targaryen. C'était la deuxième partie de leur vengeance, la priver de son trône en restaurant la véritable lignée royale. Et encore une fois, le destin s'était joué d'elles. La briseuse de chaînes était aussi folle que son père et sa demi-sœur, elle avait détruit Port-Réal.

Tyerne elle, avait quitté Dorne pour les îles de fer. Balon Greyjoy venait de mourir, et sa fille avait perdu les états généraux de la royauté. Elles s'étaient séduites, avaient fait l'amour ensemble, avant de prendre Castral Roc aux Lannister, privant ainsi Cersei de son héritage.

Lors du grand concile de l'an 305, qui avait vu la scission des six couronnes avec le Nord et les îles de fer, elle avait soutenue en tant que princesse dornienne la candidature de Myrcella Waters, l'épouse de Nymeria.

Puis elle était rentrée sur les îles de fer. Leur vengeance était accomplie, et de la plus belle des façons au final. Et, au cœur de toute cette noirceur, elles avaient trouvées un avenir et un foyer. Nymeria à Port-Réal, Obara à Dorne et elle à Pyk.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de notre rencontre ? lui demanda Yara alors qu'elles regardaient l'horizon depuis leur château

\- Oui, la traversée avait été infernale et tu venais de perdre ton père. Et après qu'Euron Greyjoy soit devenu le nouveau roi du sel, je t'ai convaincu de faire route vers Castral Roc. La flotte dornienne allait bientôt nous ramener des renforts, nous ignorions alors en avoir aussi du Bief. Puis il y a eu la guerre, ta capture, et l'alliance malheureuse avec le Nord. Theon et moi t'avons libérés et il est parti rejoindre les Stark.

\- Je m'en souviens, murmura la rousse, si nous étions allés avec lui …

\- Je sais, mais nous devions reprendre les îles de fer, et c'est ce que nous avons fait. Puis nous sommes descendus à Port-Réal.

\- Je n'ai pas pu tuer mon oncle, quelqu'un s'en était déjà chargé avant. Puis ta sœur est devenue reine, après que j'ai assassiné Daenerys Targaryen.

\- Tu sais que j'ai bien failli te perdre ce jour-là.

\- J'en ai conscience, heureusement que les immaculés n'étaient plus assez nombreux et que les dothrakis … quelle boucherie cette guerre aura été.

\- Oui, mais maintenant il n'y plus que nous deux, nous deux et notre royaume.

\- Oui, Tyerne.


	19. Venger, Reconstruire, Renaître

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners de la série._

_Note d'auteur : Voilà l'un des tout premiers chapitres que j'ai écrit pour ce calendrier de l'avent et un de ceux que j'ai eu le plus de plaisir à imaginer. Ce couple totalement wtf est de moi mais je ne sais absolument pas d'où il sort mdr, je trouve juste perso que Jory avait un énorme potentiel réduit en purée par une mort beaucoup trop rapide à mon goût. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review et bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 19 : Venger, Reconstruire, Renaître**

Après la mort de son père, Obara avait prit la route de Meereen, accompagnée de celui qui était devenu son compagnon. Chacune avait son rôle à jouer dans leur vengeance, toutes les quatre, et le siens était de nouer une alliance avec Daenerys du Typhon l'Imbrulée et Mère des esclaves et des dragons.

Lorsque leur bateau arriva au plus profond de la Baie des Serfs, les deux westerosis furent accueillis par un vieil homme, qui n'avait plus été revu depuis fort longtemps.

\- Ser Barristan, murmura le compagnon d'Obara sous le choc

\- En effet, et vous êtes ?

Cela faisait une éternité que les deux hommes ne s'étaient plus croisés, la dernière fois Ned Stark était encore en vie. L'inconnu avait les cheveux blanchâtres ainsi qu'un œil de lait portant une large cicatrice. Il portait un habit noir simple dont le col était en fourrure et une épée à la ceinture.

\- Vous ne vous souvenez probablement pas de moi, ser, mais je me souviens de vous. À Port-Réal au tournoi de la main, et à à Pyk. Nous étions aux côtés de ser Jaime et de Thoros de Myr, qui brandissait son épée enflammée.

Le chevalier resta dubitatif quelques instants avant d'ouvrir les yeux de consternation et de surprise. Non … c'était impossible.

\- Jory Cassel, lâcha-t-il, par quelle magie ?

\- Le prêtre rouge Thoros de Myr m'a ramené, comme il a put.

\- Que voulez-vous …

Un intense bruit coupa le vieil homme dans sa phrase, c'était celui d'un accident plus haut dans la ville. Deux chariots tirés à bouts de bras avaient dut se heurter violemment, conduisant à l'éparpillement des marchandises ainsi qu'à une violente dispute. Et Jory fut pris de panique, il sortit son épée de son fourreau, les yeux craintifs, et la pointa sur ser Barristan.

\- Calme-toi, ce n'est rien mon amour. Regarde-moi.

\- Ils sont revenus … les Lannister ! Ils vont tous nous tuer ! Tous !

\- Ils ne sont pas là, Jory, les Lannister sont à Port-Réal. Je ne les laisserais pas te faire de mal, tu te souviens ?

\- Obara, murmura-t-il en baissant son arme

\- Voilà très bien. Tu n'as rien à craindre ici Jory.

Une fois l'ancien capitaine de la garde de Ned Stark calmé, ils se mirent en route pour la grande pyramide de Meereen, pour parler à la reine. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant elle, ils ployèrent le genoux.

\- Ma reine, commença l'aspic des sables, je suis ici au nom de l'ensemble de la maison Sand pour vous proposer une alliance.

\- Sand est le nom des bâtards dorniens, fit remarquer alors ser Barristan

\- Oui, mais bientôt c'est nous qui dirigeront Dorne. Nous ne réclamons qu'une seule chose en échange de notre fidélité : tuez les Lannister et leur bannerets. Vous pourrez épargner le Nain si cela vous chante, ainsi que Myrcella Baratheon qui est sous notre protection. Mais pour les autres … dracarys.

Elle avait dit le dernier mot dans un murmure presque inaudible.

\- Si je fais cela, alors je ne serais pas la reine légitime. Pour l'être, je devrais tuer tout les héritiers de la maison Baratheon.

\- Elle ne désire pas le trône, lui répondit Obara, elle a vu ce qu'il faisait à ceux qui n'y étaient pas préparés.

\- Elle sera un symbole d'usurpation, fit remarquer un autre homme brun et armé de dagues et qui se tenait aux côtés de la reine

\- Préférez-vous en faire une martyr ? demanda innocemment la dornienne

\- Non, mais …

\- Tant pis, murmura Obara, j'aurais préféré ne pas en arriver là. Elle n'est pas la fille du roi Robert. C'est une bâtarde, issue de la relation incestueuse de la reine Cersei avec son frère, Ser Jaime Lannister.

La bombe était lâchée.

\- C'est impossible, contredit Ser Barristan, Cersei Lannister est …

\- une personne charmante et admirable qui prend l'intêret de son peuple plus à cœur que le sien ? le coupa l'aspic énervée, non … Cersei Lannister est une sorcière.

\- Alors comment …

\- Il suffit Ser Barristan, le reprit Daenerys, si ce qu'ils disent est vrai alors elle n'est pas un danger. Et puisque vous semblez mettre en doute leur parole, je vous charge de les surveiller au sein de la garde régine que vous dirigez.

\- Bien ma reine, répondit-il

Ils étaient désormais membres de la nouvelle garde régine de la reine Daenerys Ière, commandée par Ser Barristan, aux côtés d'un dothraki du nom de Kovarro. Il lui restait encore trois membres à recruter, de potentiels nouvelles alliances ? Obara sourit à cette pensée, cette reine était peut-être celle qui rétablirait la justice à Westeros. En jetant un coup d'œil à son conseil restreint, elle vit qu'il était très différent de ceux des Sept Couronnes : deux commandants militaires plus celui de la garde, une interprète, un Lord Trésorier qui était également son mari et un noble de Meereen ainsi qu'un maître des chuchoteurs qu'elle reconnut en la personne de Lord Varys. Même si elle ne l'avait pas rencontré personnellement, tout Westeros savait qui il était.


	20. L'ironie des Lannister

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners de la série._

_Note d'auteur : Et on repart avec un couple canon cette fois-ci. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire en review ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 20 : L'ironie des Lannister**

Petyr Baelish dit "Littlefinger" n'était pas un homme patient. Le chaos ne l'était pas, le chaos était rapide, brutal et impitoyable. Alors, devoir attendre avant de s'emparer d'une autre couronne l'énervait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il tenait déjà Lysa Arryn et le Val, bientôt ce serait autour du Nord. Et la dernière alliance entre Winterfell et les Eyriés avait suffi à renverser une première fois les Targaryen de Port-Réal, alors recommencer ne poserait probablement pas de problème.

Cela faisait des années que la veuve de Jon Arryn l'aimait, depuis leur aventure de jeunesse à vrai dire. Mais à l'époque elle n'était qu'un substitut, c'est Catelyn qu'il voulait, et il ne l'a jamais eu. Il avait défié Brandon Stark en duel pour cela, et il avait perdu. Mais, aujourd'hui Lysa lui était d'un grand secours. Grâce à elle il avait pu déclencher la guerre que tous attendaient, pour son propre bénéfice à lui. Cela faisait des années que les Stark et les Lannister étaient à couteau tiré, alors il avait suffit d'une étincelle. Même chose concernant Stannis Baratheon. Maintenant, il avait une grande influence sur le petit Robin Arryn et celle sur la douce Sansa ne faisait aucun doute. Elle était sa complice idéale, une menteuse née. Tout l'inverse de sa petite sœur, Arya, cela l'homme l'avait tout de suite ressenti. Il les manipulait tous depuis tellement d'années que cela lui semblait naturel aujourd'hui. Et, il ne lui restait plus qu'à divulguer un dernier secret à la rousse, un secret qu'il avait mis du temps à connaître, mais c'était certainement le plus précieux de tous.

Alors qu'elle marchait dans la neige, dans l'un des jardins de la forteresse volante, le "petit doigt" la rejoignit.

\- Que voulez-vous, Lord Baelish ?

\- Il y a un secret, caché entre les murs du Donjon Rouge, probablement le plus secret de tous. C'est une chose que ni votre père ni Jon Arryn ne savaient, et encore moins Robert. Il n'a jamais rien su de toute façon.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Il y a des années, une ravissante jeune mariée a une aventure, au sein du Donjon Rouge. Son nom était Joanna Lannister, quand à son amant … c'était le roi fou.

\- Vous voulez dire que Lord Tyrion …

\- Pas Tyrion, coupa-t-il, la reine Cersei et son frère. Ils sont les enfants du roi fou, de celui qui a tué votre grand-père et votre oncle, Sansa.

\- Et … qu'est-ce que cela change ?

Elle mentait de mieux en mieux, bientôt sa petite disciple serait une femme fatale des plus puissantes. Mais il voyait au fond de son regard un mélange de surprise et de haine.

\- Cela c'est à vous de le décider, dit-il en l'embrassant


	21. Pour une autre

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners de la série._

_Note d'auteur : Vous allez enfin savoir avec ce chapitre avec qui finit Sansa (et croyez-moi ce fut compliqué de nous décider lorsqu'on fixait les couples). J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire en review ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 21 : Pour une autre**

Sansa était devenue la Lady de Winterfell, comme héritière des Stark et ironiquement également comme plus proche parente encore en vie de Lord Ramsay Bolton. Lord Royce, Lord Baelish et Lady Brienne étaient à ses côtés pour la conseiller au mieux.

Rhaenys et elle s'étaient rencontrées aux alentours de Châteaunoir, juste après la mutinerie qui avait conduit à la mort du Lord Commandant Jon Snow et à l'élection de Ser Alliser à sa place. La Targaryen avait fui avec Edd, Ser Davos, Rickon, Shireen, Fantôme et Broussailles avant que le reste de la garde ne les tues. C'était durant cette fuite qu'elle avait rencontrée la jeune femme, accompagnée de Brienne et de son écuyer Pod. Les retrouvailles entre les deux Stark avaient été des plus touchantes. Puis ils avaient repris leur foyer des mains des traîtres, aidés par les sauvageons, la maison Mormont et les chevaliers du Val. Les premiers avaient acceptés de suivre Tormund et Rhaenys sans la moindre hésitation, les seconds ne reconnaissaient qu'un seul roi, le Roi du Nord, et son nom était Stark et les derniers à cause de l'intervention de Lord Baelish. La demi-dornienne ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il avait aidé Sansa, l'ennemie des Bolton et de Cersei Lannister.

\- Rhaenys, l'appela la Lady de Winterfell en s'approchant d'elle

\- Ce temps me rappelle le Nord, le vrai Nord. Ça me rend nostalgique.

La neige tombait désormais sur Winterfell : l'hiver était là. En contrebas de la balustrade où elles se trouvaient, Pod s'entraînait avec Lord Royce, le commandant des forces du Val. Brienne se tenait aux côtés des deux amantes, silencieuse.

\- Oui, là où mon frère est, murmura la rousse

\- Il reviendra, lui assura l'héritière légitime des sept couronnes

\- Mais comment traversera-t-il le mur ? Ser Alliser le tuera.

\- Exactement comme la première fois, je suppose. Par Fort Nox.

\- Lady Sansa, l'interrompit un garde, je suis désolé. Une intruse s'est infiltrée dans le château, elle … elle a dit s'appeler Arya Stark et a demandé un certain Mestre Luwin, et un dénommé Ser Rodrik, et … je me suis absenté cinq minutes et elle avait disparu.

\- Ce n'est rien, lui dit la Nordienne en quittant la balustrade

\- Brienne, lui dit Rhaenys en passant à côté du garde, trouvez-lui un poste à sa hauteur. Le chenil par exemple, il y aura peu d'intrus là-bas, ce sera parfait pour lui.

Humilié, le garde décampa après un regard noir de sa commandante, tandis que les deux jeunes femmes entraient dans la crypte des Stark.

\- Vas-y, c'est ta sœur. Je t'attend.

\- Merci, Rhaenys. Je t'aime.

~o0~

Tard durant la soirée, alors que la nouvelle arrivante venait de se changer, installée dans son ancienne chambre, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. La petite brunette ouvrit, c'était l'amie de sa sœur : Rhaenys.

\- Il y a un problème avec Sansa ? demanda sa cadette inquiète

\- Pas directement.

\- Lord Baelish, devina Arya

\- Oui. Il doit mourir, sinon il sera un danger pour elle.

\- C'est aussi ce que je pense, mais elle ne le permettra jamais.

\- Pour elle, pour la protéger, il faut parfois faire des choix qui la répugnerait.

\- Exactement comme mon père, murmura la brune

Plus personne ne vit jamais le geais à Winterfell ou ailleurs. Les chevaliers du Val restèrent aux côtés de leur nouvelle maîtresse, pour la protéger. Et la relation qu'entretenaient Rhaenys et Sansa perdura dans le temps, pour des décennies.


	22. Derniers pas

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners de la série._

_Note d'auteur : Et voilà le couple de fous psychopathes. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire en review ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 22 : Derniers pas**

\- Pourquoi avoir laissé ton frère partir ?

\- Il ne survivra pas longtemps. Bronn va le retrouver et le tuer, de préférence lorsqu'il sera dans les bras de la grande perche. Et il tuera aussi Tyrion, pour le meurtre de Père.

\- Et tu lui fais confiance ? demanda le fer-né sceptique

\- Absolument pas, mais le prix que je lui ai donné m'a assuré sa loyauté. Si il me ramène la tête de mes deux frères, il aura Vivesaigues.

Euron éclata de rire, il aimait beaucoup sa reine. Elle était féroce, sournoise et impitoyable, comme lui.

\- Épouse-moi, murmura-t-il

\- Pourquoi ? Je vais bientôt mourir Euron.

\- Raison de plus alors, ensuite je te montrerais de quoi égayer ta journée.

Elle se leva et quitta leur lit. Elle fit quelques pas en s'approchant du balcon. Il y avait une petite table avec une cruche de vin dessus. Elle se servit un verre.

\- Notre dernière danse, c'est ça ?

\- Faisons en sorte qu'elle soit magistrale, Cersei. Même si l'on ne fera pas plus grandiose que le septuaire.

\- Probablement pas, reconnut-elle

\- Ton frère jumeau a fait une énorme erreur en te quittant, dommage pour lui qu'il ne s'en rende jamais compte.

\- Tu as parler d'égayer ma journée Euron, dit-elle en buvant un verre de vin

\- Il doit bien rester des prisonniers au fond de tes geôles à qui je pourrais faire découvrir les us et coutumes des fer-nés.

\- Ser Gregor, appela-t-elle

Un colosse en armure doré entra alors et s'agenouilla devant le couple royal sans un mot.

\- Allez réveiller Ellaria Sand, et tuez la septa si ce n'est pas encore fait.

Le monstre de muscle se releva et partit faire son œuvre.

\- Et notre mariage ?

\- Nous y servirons les têtes de mes frères fraîchement tués.


	23. Pour elles

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners de la série._

_Note d'auteur : Avant-dernier histoire de cette histoire, on va y arriver. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et bonne lecture._

_RàR :__ Lassa : Merci pour ta review ! _

**Chapitre 23 : Pour elles**

Le siège de Vivesaigues s'était éternisé, durant de longs mois, de très longs mois. Shirei avait fini par quitter les lieux. En effet, des cavaliers dirigés par la jeune Lyanna Mormont étaient venus, probablement pour confirmer les rumeurs qui courraient sur la reprise du château ancestral des Tully. Et ils étaient repartis avec la dernière des Frey. Roslin, la femme de Lord Edmure, savait que ce n'était pas la place de sa jeune sœur. Elle souffrirait beaucoup de ce siège, et certains soldats la considérerais comme une bouche inutile à nourrir. Alors elle l'avait faite partir, elle serait plus en sécurité sur l'île aux ours.

Et quinze mois plus tard, le château tomba. La rumeur arriva jusqu'à la demeure des Mormont.

\- Shirei ! appela sa désormais amie

L'adolescente s'inquiétait pour elle. Roslin était restée à Vivesaigues, et le château était tombé. La jeune Frey devait être totalement paniquée pour sa sœur. Elle savait ce que c'était, elle avait perdu sa mère et ses trois sœurs lors des noces pourpres.

\- Lady Mormont, intervint son mestre en la rejoignant, vous êtes attendue au château.

\- Qui ?

\- Rickon Stark, sa sœur Lady Bolton et la fille de Stannis Baratheon. Ils sont accompagnés de deux loups et d'un autre homme.

\- Lady Stark, vous voulez dire je suppose.

\- Oui oui bien sûr, s'excusa le mestre même si il n'en pensait pas un mot

\- Bien.

L'entrevue fut rapide, et bien que réticente au départ, Lyanna finit par accepter d'aider les Stark à reprendre Winterfell et leur donna ce qu'il restait de leur armée : 62 hommes. Et elle mènerait personnellement son armée au combat, comme tout seigneur qu'elle était.

Après le départ des Stark, la jeune lady remonta dans sa chambre avec le cadeau que lui avait fait le benjamin des loups. En effet, il lui avait remis Grand-Griffe, l'épée de son oncle. Le pommeau de la garde en avait été changé, mais cela restait toujours leur épée. Et, elle y ferait honneur.

\- Lyanna, l'appela une petite voix derrière elle

La brune se retourna précipitamment.

\- Shirei, murmura-t-elle, où étais-tu ?

\- Je suis désolée, je …

\- Les Stark sont venues, pour demander mon aide pour reprendre Winterfell à Ramsay Bolton, et j'ai accepté.

\- Tu vas partir ? demanda la jeune Frey paniquée

\- Je reviendrais vite, mais … c'est mon devoir.

\- Et si tu mourais là-bas ?

\- Ce ne sera pas le cas, je reviendrais.

\- Roslin avait dit la même chose.

\- On ne sait pas si ta sœur est morte, et pour l'instant il faut se raccrocher à cette unique espoir.

\- Laisse-moi t'accompagner, je … je sais me battre.

En effet, peu après son arrivée chez les ours, Shirei avait commencé à s'entraîner avec Lyanna, c'était ainsi qu'elles étaient devenues amies.

\- Tu n'as pas un niveau suffisant, je suis désolée.

\- Tu me promet de revenir ?

\- Oui, et j'essayerais de savoir aussi, pour ta sœur …

\- Merci.

Et elle tint sa promesse, revevant peu après le couronnement de Sansa Stark comme Reine du Nord et Lady de Winterfell. Et, elle ne revint pas seule. Ayant appris la ruine de la maison Frey, l'ourse étaient descendue jusqu'aux Jumeaux, maintenant que le Nord était à nouveau pacifié, et elle avait constaté de ces propres yeux qu'il ne restait plus rien d'eux. Tous étaient morts, la gorge tranchée pour l'ignoble Lord et empoisonnés pour les autres. Il ne restait que quelques survivantes, ces filles et petites filles, dont Roslin et Ami. Et les deux jeunes femmes étaient revenues avec elle sur l'île aux ours. Les retrouvailles entre les trois Frey avaient été magnifiques.

Puis vint la Grande Guerre, et l'appelle de Sansa Stark à rejoindre Winterfell pour affronter les marcheurs blancs et le Roi de la Nuit. La garde de la nuit avait essayé de le repousser et avait été entièrement annhilées, aucun d'eux n'y avait réchappé. Tout les hommes sous le commandement d'Alliser Thorne étaient morts.

Il avait été convenu que les femmes, les vieillards et les enfants se cacheraient dans les cryptes, mais Lyanna et Shirei avaient décidé de se battre, pour leur avenir, pour leur amour. Et, elles moururent ensemble, victimes d'un cruel destin. Elles se battaient ensemble contre le géant ressuscité, et la Lady Mormont l'avait tué juste après qu'il lui ai brisé les côtes. Shirei, qui saignait abondamment au torse, c'était trainée jusqu'à elle.

\- Lyanna, murmura-t-elle

\- C'est toi … Shirei ?

\- Oui c'est moi.

\- Pardonne-moi … de t'avoir entraînée … dans cette bataille …

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, dit-elle en lui prenant la main, nous avons fait …

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Lyanna Mormont.

Et leur yeux se fermèrent, ensemble. Et, Viserion, le dragon chevauché par Jaime Lannister, brûla leur cadavre d'un souffle enflammé.


	24. Un amour impossible

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux showrunners de la série._

_Note d'auteur : Enfin ... je met un point final à ce recueil. Le dernier couple a été écrit, il s'agit du Braime. Comme demander en review par, me semble-t-il Lassa, j'ai expliqué rapidement la situation de Westeros après la fin de la guerre. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !  
_

**Chapitre 24 : Un amour impossible**

Brienne été restée aux côtés de Lady Sansa pour la protéger, elle était devenue son bouclier-lige, elle n'avait pas voulu revenir dans le sud. Elle aurait put, si elle avait été avec Ser Jaime, mais Ser Jaime était mort. C'était elle qui avait retrouvé le cadavre du chevalier, après la grande bataille de Winterfell, le visage découpé. Cela l'avait détruite.

La chevalière avait mis de longs mois à s'en remettre, aux côtés de la louve. Lady Sansa était devenue la reine du Nord, l'oragienne l'avait elle-même couronnée devant l'ensemble de ces vassaux. Tout comme les îles de fer, dirigées par Yara Greyjoy, Winterfell et les terres sous sa juridiction avaient obtenus leur indépendance du trône de fer. C'était la petite Myrcella Waters, la fille de Ser Jaime, qui siégeait sur le trône de fer avec sa compagne, Nymeria Sand. La jeune reine était une bâtarde issue de deux parents eux-même bâtards, ce qui rendait sa position actuelle des plus ironiques. La plupart des grandes familles du Sud avait d'ailleurs disparus suite aux multiples guerres : Roslin Stark, née Frey, avait pris le contrôle du Conflans dans les mois qui avaient suivi la chute de Daenerys Targaryen, Obara Cassel , née Sand, régnait à Dorne, Shireen Baratheon-Stark dans les terres de l'orage et à Peyredragon, Tyrion Lannister dans les terres de l'ouest et enfin Robin Arryn dans le Val d'Arryn. Cette dernière région, qui avait au final été très peu touchée par la guerre, était devenue l'un des centres névralgiques du royaume.

À Winterfell, Brienne avait aidé à la reconstruction de la forteresse et de la ville qui s'était développée à ces pieds au fil des siècles. Cela faisait deux ans désormais que la reine du Nord avait été couronné. Et tout allait pour le mieux désormais.

La chevalière des glaces avait même eut une heureuse surprise quelques semaines après la dévastation de Port-Réal. Elle était enceinte, de Ser Jaime sans le moindre doute. Cela l'avait rendue immensément heureuse, elle … leur amour ne signifiait pas rien. Et même si ce petit être qui grandissait en elle ne connaîtrait jamais son père, il aurait tout l'amour dont il aurait besoin dans cette meute du Nord.

§§§

\- C'est une petite fille, lui dit le mestre en la tenant entre ces bras, comment … comment souhaitez-vous l'appeler ?

\- Cersei, murmura la blonde, Cersei de Tarth.

Le vieil homme emmena la nouvelle-née dans une pièce voisine pour la nettoyer. Tyrion, qui se trouvait à ses côtés, mit une main sur son épaule, le visage grave. Sansa n'avait pas put être auprès d'elle pour ce moment importante, la louve s'était rendue à Peyredragon en voyage diplomatique. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas put le décaler.

\- C'est très beau comme prénom, lui dit le nain, Jaime aurait aimé.


End file.
